


Chris's Mission Impossible: Life's a Gamble

by JewellTrim



Series: Chris's Mission Impossible [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, Mission Impossible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewellTrim/pseuds/JewellTrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a bad boy is just that, or that's what Chris believes. Young Larabee lives on the streets with nothing but his oldest friend for company. One day he and  his friends decide to pull off a heist that puts them on Standish's radar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris's Mission Impossible: Life's a Gamble

Chris wakes up to the sound of horns and the everyday traffic. Yawning, he sat up and rubbed the rest of the sleep from his eyes.  
Looking around, he saw that his room was a mess from the night before. Buck and him had stayed up late looking at the magazines he had brought with him. Now he had to clean up the leftover pizza boxes and solo cups.  
It took two tries to drag himself out of the comfort of his covers. Chris pulled his clothes on slowly. He was sure it was time to be washing clothes soon. All his clothes were all dark colors that he couldn't remember which was clean and which wasn't.  
His underwear, he kept folded so he'd remember. He slipped a pair on and then dug through his clothes and retrieved a black shirt and jeans.  
When he was finally dressed, he started cleaning his room.  
The building he lived in he discovered three months ago. There were other homeless people who had made it their home too. Each person had a room to themselves. There was an understanding that no one would take the other person's belongings.  
It was a good system, and Chris became a resident in the old Four Corners building.

A knock came from the door and Buck appeared with his usual box of goodies.  
Buck was an old friend of Chris's and known him since he was living with a foster family. When Chris ran away, he was the one he contacted. Buck's family were the only ones to know where Chris lived. Buck's mom would occasionally send her son with food for him.  
Chris's friend lived in an apartment complex a few blocks over and would stop by everyday after school.  
"What do you have for me today, Buck? Math? Science?"  
Chris had always been smart in school. He used Buck to keep up his education and would do his homework with him.  
"What if I told you this isn't a school related thing but a score." grinned Buck.  
Chris stopped his cleaning and looked at his friend.  
"What kind of score?"  
"One that would make us rich for like a week before we blow it all on junk food."  
Chris gave a small laugh, "Who's your source?"  
"A guy I used to go to school with. He dropped out and has been stealing this and that."  
"Why did he tell you?"  
"He said that there was this job that he'd do if he had the crew to pull it off. It's not a one person kind of job."  
"What's your source's name?"  
"Bobby Spikes."  
"Aw hell I ain't working with him. That guy hates me after I gave him a black eye."  
"Well it was his fault when he got in the way of your fist." Buck nodded and sat down on Chris's mattress, "So you won't do it?"  
"Not with him I won't."  
"There goes two thousand bucks. Ha, bucks!"  
"Two thousand you say?"  
Buck looked up mischievously.  
"Where and when?" Chris sighed.  
Buck jumped to his feet and put an arm over his friend's shoulder, "It's at the Ritz hotel. Easy enough distance to ride our bikes to. Some wealthy people are doing a high stakes poker game there and will be there tomorrow at four."  
"Tomorrow?"  
"What? Don't think that's enough time to put a plan together?"  
Chris sat down his garbage bag that he was filling with trash and looked out the window.  
"Do you think we can pull it off with it just being the two of us?"  
"We've done jobs like this before."  
"Yeah, but Spikes-"  
"Chris, you sure as hell ain't Bob Spikes. You're a genius when coming up with a plan. You can be on a wanted poster for some of the crimes we've done."  
"Yeah well I'm not trying to get caught."  
"We won't. It's an easy score like I said. All we need is your brain and my skills and we're as good as rich, for a week."  
"Okay fine."  
Buck clapped his friend on the back, "Great, so I got a few things we might need."  
He sat his box down and opened the lid. Inside were walkie-talkies gloves and sleeping darts that Buck got from his crazy uncle.  
Chris looked over their equipment, formulating a plan from what they had.  
"Ok, I think I got an idea. I'll tell you tomorrow."  
Buck shook his head, "Always keeping the plans to yourself till the last minute."  
"That way if I need to change anything by that time then I'll have enough time. Plus it leaves no room for questions or second guessing my plan. It's orders and execution."  
Buck saluted, "Yeah boss. So for the rest of the time can you help me with my math?"  
Chris smiled.  
\---------------------------------------------

The plan was for Buck to come by the next day after school and they would finalize the plan before riding over to the hotel and setting everything up. Chris had went to bed late since he had to clean his clothes for tomorrow. It was hot and he flung his clothes on the floor before falling on his mattress and falling asleep.  
He had a strange dream that night. He was sleeping with a girl who had the cutest smile. Chris would stroke her hair and gaze into her stunning eyes and breathe in the smell of her drenched self?  
Chris frowned in his sleep. Why was he smelling something close to rain?  
Stretching, Chris bumped into something that seemed to be lying near him. Opening his eyes, Chris saw the naked back of a girl!  
Chris's first thought was to panic. He never thought that he was lucky enough to have a dream be real.  
Careful not to wake her, he felt her shoulder length hair. It was damp.  
Chris couldn't help the smile that crossed his face and he plucked up the courage to put his arm around her and drew her closer. He froze and frowned.  
Girls usually had boobs at this age, right?  
Chris pulled himself up and looked over to see the sleeping figure's face  
He screamed and pushed the boy, it had actually been a boy, away from him till they both fell off the mattress.  
The boy screamed too and tried to cover himself with Chris's covers.  
Chris however snatched them from the boy to cover his own body.  
"Let go, this is my bed and my cover!" growled Chris.  
"Well I need it!" snarled the boy. The lost the fight and took Chris's pillow instead.  
"What are you doing naked in my bed?"  
"Why do you sleep naked?" the boy bit back.  
"It gets hot. What's your excuse?"  
"My clothes got soaked and I was cold. I didn't see you sleeping. I thought anyone could sleep there."  
"Well this is my room kid, and I'm not one to share it with strange boys who slip in while I'm sleeping. That's the surest way to get killed."  
The boy was about to say something when the door opened and Buck walked in.  
Buck froze in the doorway as Chris is struggling to put some clothes on.  
He saw a strange boy naked and holding a pillow, attempting to cover himself up.  
Buck grinned, "Well Stud, I've known you for years yet I didn't know you were like that."  
"Shut up Buck!" snapped Chris as he slipped a t-shirt on.  
Chris finally turned to the boy who was blushing hard but was glaring at the floor.  
"Do you have anything to put on?"  
"No, I only had the clothes that got soaked."  
Chris dug in his bag of fresh clean clothes and tossed the boy a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.  
"You can wear these for now."  
Buck was still laughing, "You're going to let him go commando in your sweats?"  
The boy, who had been putting the pants on began to take them back off.  
"It's fine, I don't care. You can wear them, kid."

Once the boy was fully dressed he sat cross-legged on the floor with Chris and Buck standing in front of him.  
"So what's your name?" asked Chris.  
"Vin, Vin Tanner."  
"Well my name is Chris Larabee and this is my bud, Buck Wilmington."  
"Hey." said the boy softly.  
"So how did you get soaked? Did you get caught in the rain storm last night?" asked Buck.  
"There was a rain storm?" frowned Chris.  
"Chris, no offense but you can be a heavy sleeper to the point of having someone sneak in bed with you and you don't even notice. Other times you can jerk awake at the sound of a fly buzzing around your head."  
Chris rolled his eyes and went to his food stash to eat something.  
"Are you almost ready to go then?" he asked.  
"Yeah, are you? I mean you had quite the alarm. You might need time for your body to adjust." Buck laughed.  
Chris sent him a glare.  
"What are you doing?" Vin asked.  
Buck and Chris looked at him.  
"Why should we tell you?" said Buck finally.  
Vin shrugged.  
"We might need him. He's small and could be useful." said Chris.  
"Ok kid, we're pulling a heist over at the Ritz. Do you still want to participate?" asked Buck, crossing his arms.  
"You couldn't keep me away. What do I do?" smiled Vin.  
"Well Chris, what's the plan?"  
Chris smiled.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Vin pulled on his disguise.  
So far he didn't like the plan, but he knew he only had to wear the dress for a few minutes.  
Keeping in step with a woman, he entered the hotel, pretending to be the woman's daughter.  
Once he was inside, he slipped away and made his way to the stairs. Once he was hidden by a pillar, he pulled his walkie-talkie out from under his dress.  
*Target is located on the eighth floor, room 834. Over*  
*I think he's enjoying enjoying this too much, Stud.* came Buck.  
*Guys!* hissed Vin.  
*Moving into position, Vin* came Chris finally.

Chris was behind the hotel watching the back door. He waited until the door opened with someone carrying a bunch of empty boxes.  
Careful not to be seen, he slipped inside while the person was putting the boxes in the recycling.  
He went into the staff room and swiped a bellboy uniform around his size. He ran up the stairs to meet Vin.  
Pulling out his talkie he spoke into it, *Got the uniform, Vin you can move into the second phase. Buck, you can start whenever*  
*Roger that* smiled Buck.

Buck put his walkie-talkie in his back pocket and smiled at the car he was about to tag.  
He had watched to make sure this was the car of their target.  
Slipping his backpack off, and began pulling out his supplies.  
He had borrowed his uncle's nail gun and used it to pop the tires.  
Grinning at his work, he stepped back, "Now that Construction class is over, time to move on to Art class."  
He pulled out his spray paint cans and put his face mask on.

Vin met up with Chris by the custodial closet a few doors away from room 834boy cap on and gloves before stepping out into the hallway.  
Clearing his throat, he walked up to the door and knocked.  
He heard someone tell him to come in and Chris opened the door.

Inside there was a table set up with six people dressed up real nice, playing a game of poker on a table. A boy was sitting by himself looking extremely bored.  
Chris held his poker face and addressed the group.  
"I have a letter that was to be given to the boy."  
"Ezra? Fine give it to him." said one of the women.  
The boy, Chris now knew was named Ezra, stepped forward to receive the letter.  
As he handed it to him, Chris let his smile show.  
The boy frowned at the bellboy who looked mischievous.  
He took the letter however and the bellboy's face became stoic again and left the room.

Ezra looked at the letter and frowned.

What's dressed in Red, accompanying something in Blue that doesn't know we're watching you.

How did they know what color he and his mother was wearing?  
He excuses himself and tries to go after the bellboy to ask who sent the letter.  
"Excuse me!" he said in his heavy southern accent.  
The bellboy however doesn't stop and Ezra runs after him until he was able to grab his shoulder.

Gotcha! thought Chris.  
He swung around and before the boy could even defend himself, he knocked him out.  
Ezra fell to the ground unconscious and Chris dragged him to the closet.  
He grabbed his walkie, *Vin, are you in position yet?*  
*Yes, waiting for your signal* came Vin.  
*I'm fine by the way* added Buck.  
*Ok, radio silence until I come back on. Vin, you wait or my signal*  
*Roger*  
Chris pulled the boy's clothes off and his own. He switched into the boy's clothes and cleared his throat.  
"Hello mom." he tried. "No." he cleared his throat again, "Hello mother." he said in a perfect southern accent like the boy.  
He slicked back his hair that he had temporarily dyed the color of the boy's hair.  
He stuck the popcorn bag in his jacket and walked back to the room.

No one paid him attention when he entered. Making his way to the kitchen, he announced that he was going to make himself something to eat in his southern accent.

When he reached the kitchen he opened the microwave and set it for two minutes. He watched it get bigger and blacker.  
Chris opened it enough for the smoke to come out. Soon he heard coughing sounds and people yelling to open the windows.  
All but one person got up to open the windows. Chris pushed the button on the walkie to signal Vin.

Vin watched as all the adults got up. He waited until he got Chris's buzz and then he aimed and shot a dart at the man still sitting at the table.

Chris watched the man go down and he quickly snatched all the money off the table and ran out of the room.  
He slid to a stop outside the closet and opened it. The boy was still out cold.  
Chris put the clothes back on the boy and put his clothes back on. He stuffed the money in his backpack and dragged the boy back into the apartment and into the kitchen before dropping him.  
Ducking behind furniture so as not to be seen, he made his way to the windows where there was a balcony. He tied a slip knot and climbed over the railing. Chris slid down the rope and landed on second floor. He used a pipeline to climb the rest of the way down and reached the street.  
*Meet at rendezvous point*  
*On my way* came Buck.  
*Coming.* said Vin.

Chris waited five minutes before the others appeared.  
They climbed on their bikes, Vin on the back bars of Chris's bike.  
As they rode to Chris's apartment, Buck told them about his portion of the mission.  
"And then I spray painted the KISS band logo on their car. I replaced their license plates with ones that my cousin made that said SUCKA."  
"Man that was great!" laughed Vin.  
"We haven't had to celebratory party yet, Pard." grinned Buck.  
\------------------------------------------

The boys celebrated with a box of pizza and soda. Chris divided the money amongst them to an even total of $500 dollars.  
"Man we need to do this again." smiled Vin as he took another slice of pepperoni pizza.  
"Roll with us and you'll never be bored." laughed Buck.  
"Until we are caught." said Chris.  
"Aw come on. Don't ruin it and go all pessimist on me."  
The sound of the door creaking made them all turn to see who it was.  
It was a little boy who looked frightened and he backed away from the door.  
"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me. I don't have anything you want."  
"Don't worry we won't' hurt you." said Buck softly, "You hungry?"  
The boy nodded and Buck beckoned him over.  
"So what's your name?"  
"JD."  
"Well my name is Buck and this is Chris and Vin." he gestured to each as he said their name.  
"Hey we should have a name for our group!" said Vin.  
"Like what?" Chris asked, taking a sip of his soda.  
"Why not the Triple Threat?" he suggested.  
"Oh god, hopefully that name doesn't last long." muttered Buck.


End file.
